Goddess Reborn
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: A cruel way to separate lovers...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I really should be focusing on my other fanfics, but this is haunting me. This might be cliche, but...whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin.

* * *

~Prologue~

_"Athena!" A blond haired boy was running around a darkening courtyard dodging falling branches. "Athena!" There was no reply._

_Instead, a fissure appeared in the ground and a shadowy figure appeared._

_"You..." The blonde haired boy hissed in anger at the figure, who just smirked._

_"Is that the best welcome I get?" The boy held up his tightly gripped staff, and pointed it at the figure._

_"You were never welcome here." The figure held up his hands._

_"Alright. But, I guess you don't want to know what has happened to your precious Athena." The staff clattered to the ground._

_"Where is she." The boy demanded. "Where is Athena!"_

_"Patience." The figure laughed. "You'll see her again, Apollo." Then they vanished._

_Apollo fell to the floor. "Athena..."_

* * *

"Karin!" Karin Hanazono woke up to her aunt's shouting downstairs. "Get up! I can't get you to school, so do it yourself!"

"Hai." Karin muttered and got up to get changed. As she walked down the stairs, she heard her aunt slam the door and drive away. Karin was used to it by now. She would come down, her aunt would leave, and she would walk to school alone. Grabbing a piece of toast, Karin ran out of the empty house...

...and slam into the person who was behind her.

"Sorry!" Karin frantically said.

"It's okay." The stranger replied, brushing himself off. Karin stared at him for a moment, nostalgia creeping up on her.

"W-well," Karin said. "I should go." Then she ran away, leaving the stranger standing there.

* * *

After Karin was gone, the stranger ran his fingers through his hair.

"Athena..."

* * *

That was a prolonge/chapter 1 type thing. Leave a review on your way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 of Godess Reborn. But, here's the reader review responses:

* * *

Anonymous- Here's the next one.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamichama Karin.

Chapter 2

That boy Karin ran into was in her mind the whole way she ran to class. His shining blonde hair, the stern expression he had, and the way he talked reminded her of someone. Karin shook her head.

_What am I thinking? _Karin thought. _I don't know anyone like that, and I probably never will._

* * *

Karin barely made it to school. As soon as she stepped foot on the school grounds, the bell rang.

"Ms. Karin," Karin's teacher looked at her as she walked into the classroom. "You are on time,for once. Keep up the _good _work." A few classmates snickered, but Karin ignored them.

"Hey Karin!" Karin's friend Miichi smiled at her as she sat down. Karin returned the smile.

"Hi Miichi!"

"How are you doing with the old lady?" Karin frowned. Miichi knew about Karin's unfortunate home life along with her other friend, Jin. Unlike Jin though, Miichi would provide support to Karin and offer to take her in. Karin always refused.

Jin would flat out demand that she leave, and even said so in front of her aunt. It was that that made Karin's aunt decide she was a troublemaker. She had forgiven Jin,though. After all, who wouldn't forgive an idol? But, Jin was gone now, and nobody knew where he was.

_I hope he's safe. _Karin thought.

"Now everyone," The teacher cut Karin's thoughts off. "We have a new student. Please be kind to him." The boy walked in, and Karin's eyes snapped open.

"Eh!?"

* * *

That's chapter 2 of Godess Reborn. Let me know what you thought in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait! Here's Chapter 3. And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

**Angel**\- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Karin stared in surprise at the boy standing at the front of the classroom.

"This is Kazune." The teacher said. A lot of the girls started fangirling while the guys grumbled about competition.

_The same guy..._Karin thought. The girl panicked when some of the girls in front turned to glare at her.

She silently looked away.

* * *

Miichi was split between getting Kazune's attention and keeping Karin calm. He knew about both predicaments and wanted to help. He noticed Kazune looking at him.

_Is that her?_

Miichi nodded.

Kazune looked at her. A few girls that were staring at him turned to glare at Karin.

She looked away. Miichi had a feeling that this was going to be hard.

* * *

He had been starting to loose hope of ever finding Athena again. He had taken on the name Kazune to move around without causing suspicion, but he hadn't found anything.

But then, she had shown up.

Karin. She looked exactly like Athena.

He looked at her, but she avoided him.

_Why?_

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
